


Pure Perfection

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Eating out, F/M, Female Reader, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Underneath his gaze, you felt even more naughty than you already were. Asmodeus had this look that made you feel naked no matter where you were or what you were wearing. Even in your half-dressed state, you felt more exposed underneath his gaze.Some Asmo smut because there isn't enough featuring our boy.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Pure Perfection

“Fuck,” You breathed.

Asmo gripped your leg harder as he continued to delve deep with his tongue. One hand gripped the headboard of your bed while the other you bit down on. If anyone heard you two, you’d die of embarrassment. It was hard though; Asmodeus was so good with his mouth. If this was what pussy eating was like, you were going to need to make up for lost time. Lucky for you, you knew Asmo would be down for that.

You whined when Asmo pulled back, already missing his perfect lips. His chin was slightly sticky but he smiled at you as he licked his lips. 

“No, no, no,” Asmo reached over and pulled your hand away from your mouth. 

“Asmo, no,” You whimpered. “Someone might hear us.”

“But perfect one,” He cooed. “I want to hear you. Your moans of pleasure sustain me.”

He rubbed his head against your thigh, making you shiver. His soft, gentle kisses on your skin made you arch your back and your toes curl. Again, you tried to bite down on your hand but Asmo grabbed it in his. He gave you a positively sinful look before going back down. When his tongue made contact with your inner lips, you moaned. It was soft but it was enough for him. He lazily dragged his tongue upward, tugging at your folds with his teeth and then moved down. Asmo drew patterns along your pussy with his tongue, never ignoring your clit. He sucked the plump pearl, reveling in your breathy moans. 

Again, Asmo pulled away and you whined. He gave you a saucy grin as he undid his pants. Impatiently, you grabbed at his shirt and undid the buttons. He chuckled, finding your need amusing. Once you removed his shirt and he slipped out of his pants, he got on top of you. Underneath his gaze, you felt even more naughty than you already were. Asmodeus had this look that made you feel naked no matter where you were or what you were wearing. Even in your half-dressed state, you felt more exposed underneath his gaze.

“So perfect,” He murmured, caressing your face. “There isn’t a single creature more perfect than you. The best part? You’re all mine. No one else will see your beauty and grace bared before them like this.”

If anyone else had said those words to you, you would have been creeped out. But Asmo? He meant what he said. There were no lies with him. He was looking at you with such fondness, how could he be lying?

“Ravish me?” You asked softly.

Those were the right words because Asmo slipped right into you. Once inside, he shivered. You gasped, his cock filling you up.

“Oh beloved,’ He managed. “You feel amazing! So tight, so wet!”

He shoved your leg over his head and began to thrust. Eyes closed, you arched your back as he fucks you. The room was filled with your noises as Asmo continued his work. Being quiet was impossible; you were so full and stretched thanks to his cock. All you could do was grab at the bedsheets as pressure built up in your lower body. Asmo’s eyes never left your body, his eyes lustful and hungry. He licked his lips like a hungry dog, watching you squirm beneath him. He kissed your leg, eyes still glued to your form.

“Oh Asmo,” You moaned.

Those words, those two words, sent Asmo into a frenzy. Eyes snapped open as he grabbed hold of your leg and thrust deep into you. Moans became shouts as he roughly pushed into you, his balls slappy against you. Thoughts and words were hard but you managed to repeat his name. A growl rumbled from his chest, his speed picking up. You could feel it, your orgasm was so close. Whimpering, you held onto the bed, her entire body burning with need. 

“Again,” Asmo wanted to hear his name again.

“Asmo,”

“Again.”

“Oh Asmo!”

“Again!”

“Oh---god---ASMO!”

A few more thrusts and your orgasm finally arrived. Squeezing his cock brought Asmo to his completion, filling you up with his cum. Instantly, you felt exhausted but satisfied.

“Oh beloved,” Asmo pulled you. “That was absolutely, positively wonderful!” 

He kissed your lips before you could answer. Despite having just finished sex, Asmo was kissing you like he was ready for a second round.

“Asmo,” You pushed him back. “I need a break.”

“No breaks my beauty,” Asmo whined, kissing her fingers. “I need more of your perfection.”

“What I need is a shower,” You said as you sat up. “I also need a shower buddy.”

Asmo’s smile widened as you stood up and undid your corset. With it off, you turned to him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom.


End file.
